Life is like a Game
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Noah has a usual day at the playa. Reading. He loves to read. But one thing leads to another and he finds himself being held captive by Izzy. Rated T for minor sexual references.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Total Drama and am not making any profit off this fic.**

**This is a 'sort of' Nizzy, dedicated to The Sarcasm Master. Whose Birthday is today. Happy Birthday dude. **

**Warning: There may be some OOCness.**

* * *

Noah sat alone in his room at the playa reading his book. A daily thing, seemed almost like a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast with the most annoying people he knew. Then head to the pool to read, completely avoiding the lunch rush. Then retreating back to his room, not learning his lesson that the pool was as crazy as everywhere else. There he'd read more and then sleep when time for it came.

That was his annual routine, until one Saturday morning that is.

Noah woke up at his usual time, 7:35am. He looked through the curtains and saw the sun poking down on the resort. He smiled as he grabbed his latest book and read from where he left off on.

He was so entertained with it he lost track of time again, visualizing every word in his head as if they were real.

_And so the fair princess walked up to the knight in shiny black armor. She gracefully held out her hand and he cradled it in his, as their eyes met. Her sparkling sapphire eyes reflected off his emerald shaded ones. The two started to lose their surroundings as each other was all that was on the others mind._

_'My fair maiden, you are gorgeous.' He said to her. _

_She smiled, 'Young knight,' she responded. 'You are all I think about. Thank you so heavenly for saving me from those bandits.'_

_'You're welcome, my princess,' He replied, 'All in a day for someone as beautiful as you.'_

_Just then the doors were hurled open. Men clothed in dark marched forward. Some held torches, others held swords. _

_'Off with her head,' one shouted._

_'No, burn her at the stake,' a second shouted._

_'Wait, what?" the Knight spun around getting knocked down as the men clothed in dark grabbed the princess and dragged her out of the castle._

_'What are you doing?' The Knight shouted chasing after them._

_'She must pay for her crimes,' One of the men in dark clothing glared. _

_'She didn't do anything,' the Knight protested._

_'The King says otherwise,' The dark man growled as he turned and followed the others._

_The Knight could only watch as his fair princess was put into the guillotine. He could also see the horrified expression on her face. _

_'Save me Knight,' she pleaded._

_The Knight ran for her...but he was to later._

_One of the Men in dark clothing pulled the lever. He gasped. She gasped, waiting her doom._

_10 seconds go by and nothing has happened._

_'What is wrong?' A man in dark clothing demanded. _

_'The lever is stuck,' another replied, trying it and having no success._

_'Harder," the first one demanded._

_No success. _

_'Harder, Harder, Harder," the first one demanded._

_The second tried with all his might and the lever would not budge. _

_The first one growled, screaming his head off, 'Harder."_

"Harder. Harder."

Noah snapped out of his book and looked toward the wall.

"Harder. Harder." He heard the repeated words.

He rolled his eyes as he looked over at the clock and saw the time as 8:10. He was pretty used to this.

'Harder, Geoff, Harder." Noah heard.

"Whoooo Hooooo," he heard Geoff howl. "Bridge, this is so radical."

"I know," Bridgette added, "Harder."

Noah rolled his eyes again, "18 straight days. Everyday at the same time." He growled, letting his book drop and burying his face into his pillow.

Noah eventually fell asleep, unintentionally. He woke up several hours later. He saw the clock and saw it was almost 11:30.

He sighed as he sat up and looked down and saw his face impression in his pillow.

He hears his stomach growl and decides to go get some lunch, or brunch he should say. A very usual thing for him at this time.

He left his room and headed to the dining area, where he was sure everyone was fighting or being annoying as usual.

He was almost there. When...

"Psst."

Noah turns to see a hand beckoning him to enter.

He raises an eyebrow, "Who's there?"

"Come with me Noah," a scratchy voice said, "Into my lair."

"That's the broom closet," Noah pointed out.

"Yes, my darling, it is," the voice cackled.

"Who are you?" Noah deadpanned, knowing already who it was.

"It's your long-lost sister," the voice cackled again, "Come and give your sister a hug."

"Izzy cut out this out, I'm starving. So see yah later," He was about to walk off when a hand jetted out of the closet and dragged him in.

"Izzy, let me go," he demanded.

"Never Noah," she cackled.

Before Noah knew what was happening, he found himself going back to sleep.

"Nighty night," Izzy smirked in the darkness.

"But I just woke upppp..."

Noah drooped over as Izzy released her fingers from his neck.

A few more hours later, Noah woke up and found his arms tied behind his back and his legs, and his back tied to a chair.

He looked around and saw he was in someone's bedroom. It was neat. So he had to guess Courtney or Zoey. But he was wrong, it was neither.

Behind him stood a figure. Holding and axe above he head.

Noah leaned his head back and saw the axe come down toward him. Screaming he tried to bust out of the ropes. But he could not escape.

Izzy stopped the axe centimeter's from the tip of Noah's nose. "Hey Noah," she greeted.

Noah gasped, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Playing a game," she smiled as she walked to front of him.

"What kind of game?" he asked.

"The day changer," she replied.

"Day Changer?" Noah questioned.

"Noah you are boring," Izzy said plainly. "You read, read, read. That's all you do. You need a life. And I can get you one." She holds up the Game of Life. She shakes it and he hears pieces rattle around inside. "So Izzy has decided to take it upon herself to give Noah some excitement."

"What kind of excitement?" He asked. "And what's with the axe."

"Izzy's cutting up fruit for a fruit salad," Izzy giggled, side stepping and allowing Noah to see cut up fruit on the table.

Noah just stared blankly at her. Thinking she's just crazy and psychotic. Which she was more, he did not know.

"And you're going to enjoy life," Izzy added.

"How exactly does tying me up help with that," Noah spat.

Izzy simply giggled as she held the game in front of her. "We're goanna play board games all day." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Board games," Noah said, "Really."

"Really," Izzy said, as she opened her closet door and Noah saw nearly 300 games there.

"Ugh...do I have a second choice," Noah asked.

"Nope," Izzy cackled.

"What if I just leave once you untie me?" Noah asked.

"Then Izzy will stalk you for an eternity," Izzy said.

Knock, knock.

Owen enters the room and sees the two. "Ooh, what's going on here?" He asked.

"Noah and Izzy are about to play board games forever," Izzy cackled. "Not. But for a few hours anyway."

"Can I join?" Owen asked.

"Of course," Izzy smiled, "Just sit in front of the door and don't move." She ordered.

Owen did as he was told and sat in front of the door.

Noah mentally face palmed.

Izzy untied him and he looked around for an exit. He looked out the window and saw Izzy was on the third floor. He window overlooking the cliff side.

"Fine, I'll play," he groaned.

"Yay," Owen and Izzy yelled simultaneously.

Owen completely ignoring the fact that Noah was tied up and is a prisoner.

"What game are we playing first?" Noah deadpanned as she sat down.

"The sex game," Izzy cackled holding a game with the words 'The Sex Game' on the cover. This made Noah's eyes shift wide with surprise and terror.

* * *

**Hope you liked it TSM. Happy B-day again. **


End file.
